The Ronin girl beginning
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: What if the story of the Ronin's aren't as we know it. What if their was a sixth Ronin a female who happens to have a connection to three ronins. Where does her armor come from and why does no one know about her armor. edited some chapters
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ronin Warriors I just borrow the characters and wish that they would put it back on TV. I only owe Rea, Kayia, the armors of selfishness and phoenix. I also own the plot that is not in the show.

_Two young children were looking at each other with tears in their eyes as their parents glared at each other the children had black hair and tiger blue eyes. The tall man looked at his little girl and said, "Come on Rea we have to leave now."_

_Rea nodded as the one year old had no idea what that meant as she hugged her twin. As the two left the little boy was in tears as he watched his twin sister be taken away. That same year as the divorce the boy and girl's mother got remarried and they had a boy that had blond hair and violet eyes. The young girl was able to visit but only for two weeks out of the summer will up until they were eight; when once again her mom divorced and Ryo was to go with his mom while Seiji lived his father. _

Rea woke up and sighed as she got out of bed she realized that it was her fifteenth birthday today. She got dressed in her favorite red dress that went just above her knee and the sleeves were off the shoulders and see through that flared at the wrist. She walked into her bathroom and put on a light red lipstick and eye shadow. When she got down stairs her dad smiled at her and said, "Let me guess you have a date with Toma?"

Rea nodded as she replied, "Yep he's taking me out to lunch and then were going somewhere but he won't tell me where. I should be home for dinner like always, love ya dad."

He nodded as she walked towards the door to leave the house and meet Toma at his house which was only three houses over.

She knew that today was going to be different and though maybe it would have been better if she had stayed in bed instead of going out with her boyfriend. As she made it to Toma's house she knew that he wasn't ready or up yet and smiled as his dad opened the door and ushered her in. As she walked into Toma's room she smirked evilly and grabbed his camera that was on his self and snapped a picture. Toma woke up with dots in his eyes as he tried to see what the light was. Rea laughed as she put the camera back on the shelf and said, "Toma it's time to get up."

Toma smiled and said, "Happy Birthday love, let me guess dad let you wake me up."

Rea nodded as she walked off to let her boyfriend change for the day.

When Toma came downstairs he was dressed in a dark blue button up short sleeve shirt that brought out the blue of his hair and that she had personally bought him last Christmas, along with blue jeans, and white sneakers. As they walked out of the door Toma heard his dad say, "Remember to be back before 9:00 p.m."

Toma nodded as they shut the door and walked off to start the date. They had a nice lunch date which quickly followed with Toma giving her his gift which was wrapped in blue wrapping and a red ribbon. He had gotten her a necklace that was a golden chain with a heart shape pendent that was a ruby surrounded by blue sapphires. Rea's eyes were amazed by it and Toma helped put it around her neck.

The two had gone to a forest that had a small trail that the two knew lead to a cliff that held beautiful scenery. While there they noticed two marbles one was a scarlet while the other was a dark blue. The dark blue was buried into a tree trunk that was looking into the scenery, while the scarlet one was buried into the floor of the cliff floor. When they both brought their hands towards the marble they started to glow brighter when all of a sudden the marble went to them. Rea noticed that she was holding a scarlet marble and Toma was holding the dark blue marble. The two started and decided that going to the park would be better.

They were walking around the park when it happened they had stopped to rest and looking at the marble that they each had; when an old man walked over to them. They noticed that he was holding on to a staff with a golden sphere surrounded by a circle and three rings on each side.

Rea got up and said, "Here take my seat I don't mind."

The old man said, "Thank you warrior of protectiveness, you are really nice to do that."

Toma said, "I'm sorry but why did you call my girlfriend the warrior of protectiveness when she is no warrior."

The old man said, "Oh sorry I haven't explained have I warrior of Wisdom. Let me explain the orb that you two are holding is known as mystical armor. You Rea have the armor of Phoenix your virtue is protectiveness while you Toma have the armor of Heaven your virtue is Wisdom. As long as you are true to your virtue then you call use the armor. You job will be to protect Earth from the evils of the dynasty whenever they may rise. Do you accept your duty?"

Toma and Rea looked at each other and nodded as the old man nodded his head and walked away again and disappeared like he was never there.

Rea asked, "Toma, what just happened?"

Toma replied, "I have no idea love."

A year later Toma and Rea were packed in going to Toyama to fight the Dynasty along with a school visa so they could live there until they graduated unless they got their citizenship for Japan beforehand. As they waited at the airport Toma was reading a book on physics while Rea was typing on her computer she was looking into some research on the Ronin armor she knew exactly what the old man was speaking about a year ago since she had researched the armors since she was ten and helped a man out in Toyama to research it at any given moment. She was knowledgeable but at the same time didn't boast about what she knew.

Rea said, "Hey love, listen to this your armor is of the Heaven's which has the ability to fly and your sure kill is Arrow shock wave. While mine is the Phoenix and my sure kill is Shield of the Phoenix spread and protect."

Toma replied, "Sounds like you would be a defensive person that would help in a retreat."

As they board the plane Rea started to shake she had a fear of heights always has since she was young she had told him that if she was meant to fly she would have been born with wings or she would be the barrier of the Heaven's armor and not of the Phoenix. Toma put an arm around her as their seat number was announced and helped her to her seat.

When they landed in Japan they got off and started to look for a taxi to take them to their apartment since they had everything already sent all they had to do was set it up. When the taxi pulled up to their apartment in Toyama, Rea opened the door while Toma paid for the ride. Rea made a face it was well known that Rea hated packing and unpacking boxes to her it was the end of the world since it took forever and you never really knew what you would find. Toma smirked at his girlfriends face as he went to go find the bedrooms to put the beds together.

It took them about a week to get everything unpacked and since it was just the start of summer they were ready to relax. They weren't sure if they would have to call on their armor but they weren't going to worry about it until the time came.

Four days later they knew that their summer vacation was coming to an end as they felt their armor orbs react to the dark energy that was around them. They took the elevator to the roof and called on their sub armor as they jumped roof to roof. As they landed on the last roof they noticed a black hair man that wore red sub armor with a white tiger nearby. They noticed three other men standing on the roof. We all nodded our heads and Toma went first he put his arm out to protect the red boy and said, "Call me Touma of the Heaven's meet my friends' heads up."

The ash blue hair boy in orange sub armor jumped down as he landed he said, "Hey buddy saving all the fun for, yourself, call me Shu of Kongo, justice is my reward."

The auburn hair man who wore light blue sub armor just stood on the edge of the roof and said, "Hey up here bucket head call me Shin of the Shuiko, trust is my symbol."

As he jumped down a blond hair man also fell with him upside down and said, "Wow check out ugly I am Seiji of the Korin and my armor seeks Grace."

The tin can said, "Well, well, well all five of you together keep me the trouble of tracking you down."

I jumped and I accidently landed on his head making him fall down I said, "Don't forget little old me I'm Rea of the phoenix and my armor seeks protectiveness."

I jumped off of him when he went to hit me with his weapon.

I said, "Hey that is no way to treat a lady."

As the boys all started at me they noticed that my hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and my sub armor was scarlet red. I didn't know if they were looking at me because I resembled the black hair boy who was in red or because I had not only landed on the walking and talking trash can or because I told him that was no way to treat a lady.


	2. Chapter 2

I just shocked my head and turned to the walking and talking trash can and got into my fighting stance I had no time for idiotic boys even if one was my lover. As he spun part of the chain that held a scythe while on the other side had a claw looking thing, he was looking murderous at me and I smirked.

As he flung the scythe I flipped over the weapon closer to him and started to fight using everything I had learned in martial arts and gymnastics. Toma sighed as he watched his girl dodge everything the tin can had thrown at her as she was very agile and nimble.

The man in red said, "Call me Ryo of the Rekka."

I just screamed, "I could care less what your name is a little help please."

As they finally remembered that the battle had started Seiji and Shu, were the first to lend a hand and I had to jump out of my half brother's incoming way. I shook my head as I back flipped back to the group.

I just said, "He ain't going down easy."

Shin said, "You just got to know where to hit him."

I sat down Indian style and gave him the hand motion of show me since obviously I didn't do it right.

As the battle went on and a woman name Nasuti and a young boy named Jun got involved. I had called on my armor along with the boys and snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm forcing him to let go of the hostages and turned to my twin and said, "Do it now Ryo."

Ryo did flare up now and destroyed the monster I moved out of the way just in time.

Toma walked up to me and hugged me while whispering that I better be glad, that he wasn't going to kill me.

As the battle with Shiten was intense with Ryo I was worried it was really our first time fighting the dark warlords and Ryo was doing his best and keeping it one on one which I admit I admired Ryo for wanting it to be one on one but Ryo was still badly hurt like the rest of us. When we finally caught up to Ryo who was on the ground and barely awake or aware of where he was, when I noticed the high winds and saw the tornado. It all went black from there.

Nasuti was looking at her computer and was pissed she told Shu and Seiji that there was no mention on a sixth armor in the poem it only went up to Heaven. Shu wondered if the old man that has helped them a few times would help them find the resting place of the phoenix but then the question would be how do, we find him. He was never around when they had questions. Seiji wondered if they had to find Toma first and with all five armors could track down Rea. The name sounded familiar to him and he asked Ryo about it but came up with a blank. He did noticed that she looked similar to Ryo same hair and eye color but her build looked somewhat like his only female version. He also noticed that Toma seemed protective of her.

Seiji said, "Don't worry Nasuti once we find Toma then we can try to theories where Rea is hidden as long as we don't know where she hides then we can bet that Arago doesn't either. Plus I think that the link lies in Toma they seem to be very close to each other.

Shu nodded in the back seat and said, "He did seem to know her as they came together when we all met up he even didn't seem surprise when she yelled at the tin can."

Seiji sighed and said, "I don't know the tin can only stated five before she landed on him. That could mean that not even Arago knew about her."

Shu nodded as Nasuti kept driving as she said, "It doesn't matter if Arago knew before hand or not he does now and you need all six to defeat him."

Seiji just wished he knew why she felt so familiar to him. He knew she was special and he just didn't have the answers.

Once all five males were reunited Toma was looking at the sky wondering where Rea could be sleeping at since the boys and Nasuti had no idea. He decided to walk around and thought where they had found their armors it was at a cliff and it looked out at the river that was below it. It would make since for a Phoenix to look over at the ones they sworn to protect and a cliff was an easy way to prove that. The only problem was which cliff was, she sleeping in. All of a sudden he felt his armor react and a female voice whisper, "Find me Wisdom where the Cliff is free of clearing you are so close."

When the voice went away Toma ran to where he was sure his love could be he remembered seeing a cliff nearby that he and Ryo accidently cleared just a day ago when Ryo had gone to space to save him and he flew them back to Earth.

As he got to the clearing he was looking at the cliff and noticed that his armor reacted even more letting him know that he was right she was here that was for sure. He just had to find a way to wake her and that was where he had a problem. He knew that he had to at least know which part of the cliff she was sleeping at and noticed his surroundings. He noticed that it had a clear view of the sky so that means that she had a clear view of heaven then he noticed that it looked out on the ocean and the mountains were in the back ground. So that meant that Rekka and Shuiko were taken care of while it held lots of light from the sun and well of course the rocks which meant that Korin and Kongo were easily taken care of. That means she would have to be close to the edge. As he walked towards the edge and knelt down to look over the edge not only was his armor reacting but he could see a scarlet color over some rocks were he was sure that meant his love was about to come too. When he realized the best way to wake her was using his arrow. With the one shot of his arrow he could feel the shaking of the cliff and quickly called his armor to take flight before he fell to his doom. He got into the air just in time as he noticed a scarlet light float near him and land on the solid ground near were the cliff was no more. He flew and landed next to her and smiled as she looked at the destruction and said, "Hey koi, what happened here?"

Toma replied, "I had to wake you up by using the arrow shock wave."

Rea nodded as the two walked to find their friends again so they could take on Arago.

Arago was in front of his dark warlords and warlady and was not happy not only were the five ronins all revived but so was Phoenix. He didn't know anything about the sixth armor and wondered what her role was. He knew that the five ronins' armor was made from his armor, but where did the Phoenix armor come from. He was sure that the ancient had only made nine armors from his armor. He was determined to find out where this armor came from and what it can do. He looked at one of his warlady and said, "I want you to fight Phoenix and find out what she can do."

The four men glared at the red head lady who held a smirk she didn't hold an armor but she was still just as strong as the men and was only used when Arago needed a female to do a job which when you run an army full of men then the female can be quite persuasive and powerful.

The red head said, "Of course my lord but can I ask to use the warlords to keep the Ronin boys busy."

Arago nodded as the dark warlords were excited to be able to fight the Ronin boy's again. It was well known that the dark warlords had fought the boys and lost each time they wanted revenge. As the five left the throne room the red hair girl was wondering how to make the Phoenix girl to show her the true power of her armor.

When Rea and Toma had finally made it back to the camp site Jun was the first one to see them and ran toward Rea and wrapped his arms around her waist and sadly said, "Rea please don't leave me again. I don't feel so afraid when I'm with you."

Toma smiled and tried not to laugh at the bewilder look on his lovers face. Rea glared at him as she hugged the boy back and said, "Jun, I can't promise to not leave you again, but I can promise that I will try not to leave you again. I am glad that you feel safe around me even thou you only met me for a short time."

The other Ronin's were shocked when they heard Rea's voice and saw her with Toma. They were relieved to see their only female teammate. Rea sat down next to White Blaze who put his head on her lap as she rubbed his head right behind his ears. Jun sat on her left and smiled at her when he noticed that she was doing it on instinct. Ryo was looking at the girl and then at White Blaze and noticed that it was the same way that his twin sister always petted their pet tiger. He looked at her even closer and noticed that they almost looked exactly alike and he thought back to when she had introduced herself as Rea. It all clicked he was looking at his twin and said, "Rea, why didn't you tell me that you were back."

Rea looked at Ryo and said, "You didn't seem to notice so I decided to see how long it would take you and Seiji to figure out that I was you sister."

Before anyone could say anything else a figure started to laugh as the six quickly got up and Ryo ordered White Blaze to protect Nasuti and Jun.


	3. Chapter 3

As they stood there the red hair lady that no one knew the name of quickly attacked Rea without another thought. As the boys went to help their comrade the dark warlords stopped them. Shiten was fighting Ryo, Naaza was against Shin; Anubis was against Seiji, while the last warlord Rajura was up against Shu. Toma was helping out any of the boys that needed help. He noticed that Rea had gotten up from the attack and started to fight the unknown female. He knew that she could take care of herself she had taken not only a self-defense class but also did martial arts.

Rea was fighting the unknown female and asked, "Who are you?"

The red head replied, "I am the dark warlady Kayia."

The two got into a deadly game that even Kayia was impressed the Phoenix girl was really good at hand and hand combat. Rea was hoping not to have to use her sure kill since she had no idea what will actually happen and she realized that with the armor she was more agile than anything which worked well with her power. She was not use to fighting with a staff that she had deemed was a walking stick with a ruby on top of it and sighed. After a few more martial art moves she knew that she would have to use her sure kill and moved her staff out in front of her and slammed it in the ground and screamed, "Shield of the Phoenix spread and protect!"

With the last word said a red light that formed a phoenix in flight and his wings were spread. It flew in front of me and what look like would protect me then started to send fire balls at Kayia while protecting me. I smiled when suddenly the dark warlords and warlady left a little bit after that.

Toma ran over to Rea with Ryo and Seiji right after him. Ryo wondered why Toma was so worried about his twin he could understand Seiji since he was their younger half brother but Toma wasn't related to them. When Rea woke up she smiled at the three men and asked, "Did we win?"

Ryo laughed and said, "Yes we won this battle but the war is far from over."

Rea nodded as she sat up with Toma's and Seiji's help.

That night Rea had fallen asleep with Jun cuddled up next to her and White Blaze as their pillow. Ryo looked at Toma and asked, "Toma what are you to my twin?"

Toma replied, "Rea is my girlfriend Ryo. We have been dating for three years now and both of our fathers are happy for the relationship. I'm telling you now Ryo, Seiji; I won't sit around and do nothing if you try to break us apart. Rea has a temper that had given her the reputation as the flaming goddess. When she gets really angry it looks like flames were coming off of her while she looks like a goddess at the same time."

Seiji nodded as he knew that women were the only thing that could scare most men to submission really easy and when it comes to a sister well you want them happy as long as possible. Ryo just said, "Toma, just don't hurt her I remember how hurt we were when mom and dad broke up. We were twins and it hurt us in the end."

Toma replied, "Don't worry Ryo I would never hurt Rea intentionally plus like I said she can be very scary when she gets angry she could kill me and no one would ever find the body."

Two days later they were back in Toyama were they had first met and were walking around wearily. Jun was holding on to Rea's hand and didn't look like he really wanted to let go. No one could explain why but ever since Rea was brought back from her sleeping place Jun wouldn't leave her side unless she was going to the bathroom or she had to fight off tin cans. Rea was having a bad feeling about Jun's parents. She was sure that they wouldn't be coming back alive and if that was the case she would fight to get custody of him. Jun felt like a son to her and she had seen enough of her dad's cases to be able to win custody if it came to that. She was glad that her dad was a lawyer and knew how to use the law to her advantage he made sure Rea knew the law in and out. She had already talked to Toma about adopting Jun if her feelings were right and he quickly agreed they already had an apartment that they had paid the rent for four months since they weren't sure when Arago was going to attack or for how long so they decided that if Arago wasn't finished off by then they would have one of them go and paid for another couple of months.

Right at that time Rea pushed Jun behind her and grabbed the spear that was thrown at her as she turned sideways to keep it from hitting her. She threw it back at the tin can and called on the armor of Phoenix. As they were all in armor Rea started to take out tin cans that came close to Nasuti and Jun, since her sure kill was more defensive then attack. All of a sudden she was thrown away from Jun and Nasuti. She looked up and noticed Kayia coming toward her. Getting up and in a fighting stance to show Kayia that her challenge had been accepted, as they started to fight Nasuti and Jun were trying to find a place to hide with White Blaze after them.

During the fight between Rea and Kayia there was only one word for it brutal. Rea was getting her ass beaten by Kayia. She glared at the red head as she once again stopped her swords with her staff; before Rea knew what position that she put herself in Kayia kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a brick wall. Rea fainted when her back hit the wall, Kayia walked over to Rea to see her passed out. She smirked as she grabbed her prey and gave the signal to the tin cans and they all disappeared with Rea.

Rea woke up chained to a wall that looked like a cell. She sighed as she tried to figure out how much room the chains gave her. It wasn't enough for her to do her idea which was to flip upside down and put her feet on the chains and put all of her weight on it. She wondered if Arago knew her too well to know that she could do it. She could tell that her feet didn't touch the ground so she wasn't sure what she could do to escape. She knew that she would have to wait and hope for the other Ronins to save her. Arago looked at the Phoenix and smirked he could use her against the ronins, since Naaza had seen her name in Nasuti grandfathers' lab with a contact number and ideas and questions on the Ronin armor meaning that she knew as much if not more info on the armors then Nasuti did. His only problem was how to make her agree to help him since she was too much of a goody two shoe.

Shiten was with Arago looking at the girl in the dungeon and was wondering what his master's plan was for the girl. He knew she was strong since he watched the battle between Kayia and Phoenix and was surprise on how the fight between those two was so fierce. He held respect for the Phoenix that was for sure she was a true warrior and fight with her true potential even if she didn't know it. He was sure that she was the strongest of the ronins.

Kayia went towards the cell and looked in she felt horrible at what it meant for the girl. She knew that the armor came from and she hated the ancient for making that armor. She had armor once it was known as Selfishness. She had fought as a spy on both sides both the dynasty and the ancient one. She didn't care who won the war since she loved to fight. But in the end after the ancient beat Arago he went up to her and defeated her and changed her armor to the phoenix armor and held the virtue of protectiveness but that came with a curse. She sigh she wish that she could save the girl from her fate and knew that she couldn't. The ancient knew that Kayia could never call back the armor as her own and if she tried to then she would have to fuse with Rea and that would start the curse but she knew that Rea couldn't use the offensive sure kill if she didn't fuse with the black hair girl. She was glad that the girl had a fighting spirit though.

The boys were standing there in shock when Kayia and the tin cans had suddenly disappeared with Rea. Toma was beyond pissed he had made a promise to always protect Rea and then this happens. He didn't want to be the one to tell Jun that Rea was kidnapped by the Dynasty the kid already lost his parents to them but to lose Rea would devastate him. Ryo looked at the group and didn't know what he should do he was the leader and he lost one comrade.

Seiji looked at Toma and said, "Toma I'll explain what happen to Jun. He needs to understand that we couldn't help what had happened and I can explain it to him easily."

Toma nodded as he tried to figure out why Arago would want Rea she may have been an unknown in this war but she wasn't all that special unless Arago knew of her connection to Nasuti's grandfather and the research of the Ronin armor.

As the five boys were on their way to find Jun and Nasuti an old man was watching them and sigh he knew that it wouldn't be long until the curse would fall on the Phoenix. Feeling pity for the girl that showed that much spirit and now would fall to prey of the one her armor came from was not going to be easy for her to tame. It was the reason he took the armor it was difficult for anyone to tame and it needed to be handled but he never expected the cruse that would be fall on the new barrier's of the armor. He didn't even truly knew what the cruse was but it was known that the armor had one if the true barrier and the new one fused together to be able to bring out the offensive sure kill.

The boys realized they would have to split up to find Jun and Nasuti and hopefully meet up with each other quickly. Each one of them met up with the two civilians and then had to hand them off again Seiji was the last one to help them and got them to safety. As they sat at the amusement park Seiji brought Jun over to one of the stands away from Nasuti.

He said, "Jun I have some bad news to tell you and the others agreed I would be the best to tell you. Rea was captured when we were in battle earlier. None of us could get to her in time and now we have to find a way to the Dynasty to save her and everyone else that Arago captured. I know how much Rea means to you so I wanted to be the one to tell you and believe me I want to save my older half sister just as much as I want to save your parents."

Jun was upset he knew that Seiji was telling him the truth since he could see it in the older man's eyes but he didn't have to be that blunt about it. Jun decided that the best thing at the moment was to take a ride on White Blaze.

In the Dynasty Arago had an evil smirk on his face he had done his research and now knew where the Phoenix came from and how to make the power come full circle all he needed to do was force Rea and Kayia together and he would have the Phoenix armor as Kayia would be the dominate owner of the armor. He just had to find a way to get Kayia to agree with the assessment and then he would be able to control the one armor that seemed to be stronger than all the others. Now he just had to wait for Kayia to arrive back with Shiten who were fighting the Ronin's again. He decided to at least get the Ronin girl prepped for the ritual he was sure that Kayia would like her armor back.

Out in the mortal world the boys were in a mist of fighting Shiten and Kayia. Kayia was taking on Shin and Shu as Shiten was taken on the other three ronins. He had been pumped energy from the neither spirits. Shu was already in a disadvantage as he couldn't call on his full armor thanks to Rajura who had him freaked out thinking that his armor was evil. As the battle progressed and they were able to get Shu to believe in his virtue justice once again and beat Shiten; Kayia had gone back to the Dynasty not being able to get close to Shiten to bring him with her.

Once back in the Dynasty Kayia was pissed the boys were good she would give them that but she was not sure if they would win the war with Arago. She was only working for Arago to get back at the ancient she may be Dynastian but she didn't believe in Arago's beliefs. She wanted the worlds to stay separate. Though she did believe that the barriers of the armor should have to give up the mortal realm and live in the Dynasty. Her only grudge was against the Ancient one and how he had back stabbed her in the first war.

When she got to the cell were Rea was staying in she was shocked to see that she wasn't there anymore. Naaza was standing by the door with a smirk on his face and said, "Kayia it's so good to see you Master Arago needs to speak to you immediately."

When she arrived in the throne room she had bowed to him when he sent the other dark warlords to get Shiten back to them. When the three dark warlords left he turned to Kayia and told her to follow him. As she was lead into a room where there was one table where she saw Phoenix strapped down to it she was in subarmor and she was trying to get out of the restraints. Kayia walked closer to Rea and noticed that her blue eyes were glowing with anger as she was unable to get out.

Kayia jumped when one of the tin cans closed the door leaving her alone with Rea and Arago. She had a bad feeling of what was about to happen here.

Arago said, "Kayia you have been faithful to me even if in the past you were a spy. You are also the only dark warlady who doesn't have armor besides Lady Kayura; so I decided to reward you since I found out that Phoenix here bares your old armor. I am allowing you to fuse with the little Phoenix here and become the dominate barrier."

Kayia laughed and replied, "You really think that is how it works Master Arago. It doesn't the one who is the dominate is based on who has the stronger will then the one that has less will only come out if the one that is dominate allows the weaker will one out or isn't capable to in a fight."

Arago not liking that Kayia wasn't doing as he had requested. He knew that there was only one way to get her to do it and started to electrocute Rea to the point where she was close to death and would only survive if Kayia fused with her. As he left and locked the two in the room Kayia was in a predicament she didn't want to fuse with Rea and start the curse, but at the same time she didn't want Rea to die. Kayia saw Rea for the woman she was now that the subarmor fell off during the electrocution. She could see that Rea was really beautiful she had curves in all the right places and had some muscles. She could see how she had Heaven's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Rea was also looking at Kayia and coughed before she said, "Look Kayia I know that we are on different sides of the war but please don't let me die."

Kayia looked at the girl and replied, "It's not that easy if I fuse with you, two things could happen. One you could be the weaker will and never get to see Heaven again or date him as he holds no appeal to me, or two you will be the dominate but the fuse will start the curse that the ancient one had unleashed when he took my armor."

Rea answered, "I don't care what the cost is I don't want to die. "

Kayia sighed as she knew that she wouldn't win this argument and went closer to Rea and told her that she was going to take the restraints off but she is to not move after words so she could start the ritual.

Rea replied, "Understood please hurry."

Kayia had Rea completely unrestrained and started the ritual. In a flash both girls were in a glow of light Kayia was in a green yellow light while Rea was in a scarlet light. As the glow intensify they both started to float until there was another flash and only one girl fell softly back to the bed. The girl that was now on the bed was Rea though her hair had natural red highlights in her black hair and she was even curvier than before. She defiantly had the supermodel body now. Rea could hear Kayia in her mind and decided to see if there was any way for her to get out. As she called on her subarmor she tried to open the door but it was no use she couldn't open the door she went to the window that she already knew that she could not get out of it was just out of her reach. She could still see out of it and noticed that there was a cyclone and saw five figures fall out of it she knew that the boys were coming to find her and finish Arago off.

Rea noticed a register shaft and knew that if she wanted to escape then that was going to be the way. As she got the vent off she flung herself up into it and put the vent back on as she started to crawl on her stomach hoping not to get caught. She was quite surprise that she didn't have to stop much since Arago had order all of his tin cans to fight the ronin boys. He totally forgot about his one prisoner. She finally found the end of the shaft and looked at where she was and took off that vent door. She jumped down not caring about the door not being put back on she was free. As she looked down she realized that she jumped too far over and would miss the roof that she was aiming for. Thankfully Toma saw her and quickly used his armor to get her to safety. He looked at her and smirked while Rea saw her protector.

She smiled but cheeky said, "Koi, we really need to stop meeting like this."

Toma replied, "I agree."

As he landed Rea got out of his arms and ran over to where Shin was fighting Naaza. She snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back as Shin jumped out of the way. He looked at her with a smile and said, "You know we were coming for you."

Rea smiled and replied, "Didn't you know I hate being a D.I.D which means a Damsel in Distress. I don't like hanging around all day and let you have all the fun."

Shin laughed as he and Rea kept fighting Naaza who just found out how worthy two opponents could be and couldn't figure out why Shiten didn't like this type of fighting. That was when things started to go wrong when Arago decided to take his first four victims. Rea had gotten into the crossfire of Shin and Toma hitting each other and all three were out for the count. He was also able to take Shu at that time. With it only being the brothers still able to fight Seiji knew what he had to do and left his brother to fight.

Ryo was pissed and Seiji had the audacity to smile at him as he was fused with Arago. Now he was alone to fight and he wasn't in the best shape. He hated this and was glad when Shiten decided to help him fight Arago. Of course Arago fused with Shiten. After a grueling battle Arago was able to fuse with Ryo and during that time pissed Ryo off with telling him how the other ronins would never forgive him. Ryo was able to defuse and asked his comrades for help one more time and he was able to call the White Inferno armor. As Ryo was able to defeat Arago and save the ronins, they went back home with Nasuti and Jun who were more than happy to nurse them back to health.

The next morning Rea woke up quite sore and tired she knew that it was because of the fight. She stretched and wondered where she was since it wasn't the apartment that her and Toma were renting. She noticed an outfit on the dresser with a note. The note read…

Hey Rea,

I asked Toma your clothes size and got you this outfit. We didn't have time to go to your apartment to get clothes since the others needed clothes. Jun picked it out thinking that it suited you. Sorry if you don't like it.

Nasuti

Rea picked it up and smiled the outfit was perfect. It was a crop top that only showed a sliver of her stomach if she stretched along with jean shorts. The shirt was in a magenta color while the jean shorts were in a dark blue.

Rea took a quick shower then went down stairs were she saw her boyfriend who was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and blue jean pants. He took one look at her with her hair up in a high ponytail and laughed. He remembered the first time she wore a top like that and her father had a cow but then realized that it could have been worse. Let's just say Toma never told her to rebel against her father again; as they never told him whose idea it was to buy that top or he probably wouldn't be dating her now.

Rea replied, "I see you remembered are idea to rebel against my father if your laughing at my outfit just to tell you Jun is the one making me rebel against my father this time."

Toma laughed even harder at that. She wondered why it was always the boys that were making her rebel against her father didn't they know that she was the one who had to deal with him afterwards.

Jun came in a little sad and ran straight at Rea who was sitting on Toma with tears in his eyes. She held him and asked, "What's wrong Jun?"

She could already guess that his parents didn't come back from Arago, but she had to be on the safe side.

Jun looked at her and replied, "My parents never came back I went this morning and they weren't there. What is going to happen to me?"

Toma looked at Rea who was rubbing smoothing circles on his back. His look was the one he used when they were trying to figure out who was going to tell the news to the outside party. Rea gave the look of I'm comforting him you tell him. Toma knew that he just lost the argument and wasn't sure if the chair could take the abuse that was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Rea thinking the same thing as Toma got up and sat on the couch with Toma right next to her. Rea got Jun's attention as Toma said, "Jun, Rea and I were talking about it before and figured if that your parents didn't come back we would like to adopt you. You're like a son to both of us, but it has to be your choice. If you don't want us to adopt you we understand."

Jun was surprised by the two had wanted them he knew that they were teens themselves but they still wanted to adopt him. He was happy and bounced from his seat on Rea's lap to Toma as he tried to hug the both of them at once. Rea smiled at him she may have been sixteen but she loved this little boy.

She said, "I take that as a yes."

Jun smiled at her and said, "Of course you two already treat me as good as my parents ever did and I feel safe with the both of you. The question is you're both under age so how can you adopt me?"

Rea smirked and said, "I happen to be a daughter of a lawyer I know the rules and regulation of adoption pretty well. I've seen most of my dad's cases and both Toma and I have jobs starting in September. Toma got a job in a five star restaurant while I got a job at home with researching. I make my own hours while Touma works Friday and Saturday nights. We made it this way before Arago attacked but we wanted to wait until after the summer. Plus we have an apartment waiting for us and it has two bedrooms. Your get your own room the only problem they may have is that we aren't married but we can deal with that if it comes up."

Jun smiled as he hugged them again and jumped off the couch to tell the other's except for Ryo who was still sleeping.

Rea smiled as she lean into Toma who also held a smile as he knew that his girlfriend was dying to go and get the adoption papers.

Toma said, "I'm going to go with Seiji to go and pick up some clothes from his house and our apartment do you want me to get anything else while I'm out."

Rea replied, "Yea my computer and the adoption papers it will be easy since he agreed and since he's ten they will take that in account" (just to let you know I am not Japanese so I am using United States law which if the child is older the court may take their opinion in mind watch Gracie's choice from lifetime).

Toma nodded as he left with Seiji and out the door. Rea went back into the dining room wanting some breakfast since she hadn't eaten since who knows when. As she ate some cereal she once again smiled as she watched, Jun tell Nasuti all about how great Rea and Toma were since they wanted to adopt him.

Nasuti smiled as she said, "Well then you better behave and listen to their rules."

Jun nodded as he went to go out in play while Nasuti watched Rea and smiled. Rea was in heaven with knowing that soon that little boy was all hers.

After spending the day with Jun and White Blaze she decided to call her dad. He was glad to hear from her and was shocked about adopting a ten year old boy, but he was pleased with her and Toma's decision. He told her that if they needed a lawyer then just to call him, and he would be on his way out there. He also reminded her to call Toma's father to let him know also. Rea told her father that she would and hung up calling Toma's father to let him know. She was glad that both fathers' were on their side about this.

When Toma came back that night with clothes for everyone Rea told Toma what their fathers' told her. He was glad since he knew how hard it was for Rea to even state it to them since they were only sixteen years old. He gave her the papers that she quickly but efficiently filled out which when Toma had read them he was quite confused by all the mumbo jumbo but then again Rea knew these papers like the back of her hand. She had them all filled out in no time.

Seiji had gotten the other boys minus Ryo and told them about Sarenbo. Rea listened in as the other boys wanted to fight him.

She said, "Guys it's too dangerous he wants the inferno armor and we don't even know how it works I don't think going after him is the best idea. Plus if we went after him and he finds out none of us hold it then who's going to protect Ryo. You forget he isn't up just yet he is healing still.

Toma sighed he knew that Rea would find that fault they never stated that it was a perfect plan. Seiji looked at his older sister and knew that what he was about to say might piss off his sister.

Seiji said, "Re, if you're so worry about your twin then why don't you stay here to protect him if we lose. Plus you are working on adopting Jun and we might be lucky and this guy doesn't even know of your existence."

Rea was pissed that she was seeing red and said, "Seiji, have I not proven to you let that I can take care of myself. All I'm saying is that we should wait until Ryo is fully heal. We need to be smart about this we just beat Arago yesterday. We're not ready for another fight Dynasty or not."

Shin and Shu could see where Rea was coming from but they also knew that Seiji also had a point and if they didn't know about six armor barriers than we can use that to their advantage.

Toma replied, "Koi, all we are saying is that if he doesn't know about you then we might be able to use you against him by him going after you and keeping Ryo safe."

Rea looked at her love and replied, "That isn't going to work, we don't know enough about the White Inferno armor both Nasuti and I have been trying to find info on it and even I don't have much on it not enough to help Ryo. If Sarenbo wants the Inferno, then he has a way to find out if you are the barrier of the armor or not since he allowed you both to live. What we do know is that it takes five armors to call on it. We know that it at least takes Wildfire the other four I think can be any armor except mine. It has to have some connection to Arago."

The four boys looked at her and shock why didn't, the Ancient one tell them about Rea's armor they were sure that it was just another armor made by Arago's armor. Rea sighed she had hoped that they already knew about her armor, but apparently not.

She said, "My armor came from a warlady the one that attacked me twice. When I was kidnapped by Arago he electrocuted me to almost death when Kayia told him that she would not fuse with me for the armor if she didn't have my corporation. She also stated something about a curse but not sure what it was. I had to plead Kayia to fuse with me so I wouldn't die."

Toma went over to his girlfriend and hugged her as she cried herself to sleep. Toma put her upstairs not wanting to leave her alone, he put her on the bed with her twin brother. He knew that she would feel better if she was closer to her twin brother.

Nasuti was watching over the sleeping twins she also noticed that Jun was sleeping on the couch near the window. She had decided that Jun could share a room with Ryo as long as Jun agreed to let Ryo heal and sleep. It wasn't a perfect solution but since they had given Rea the attic it was the only way. Nasuti left for a little more research and hope that she could find something about the armors. She had listened in on the boys vs. Rea, she agreed with Rea since it made sense about her armor and protecting Ryo but she also knew that the boys were going to do it their way. Nasuti could start to hear the boys and went downstairs real quick.

She walked down and said, "Boys look let's get some sleep and talk about this again tomorrow. We are all tired and still healing from one battle another one can wait until tomorrow."

The four boys nodded as they all walked back up the steps.

Rea woke up the next morning and smiled at her twin who was still sleeping peacefully. She got up and ate breakfast while Nasuti told her that she would send out the adoption papers. Rea nodded as she heard and after eating she went to go and meditate she was hoping that she could talk to Kayia to find out about the curse and also if she could be part of the White Inferno. She doubted it but Kayia may know.

Outside meditating Rea cleared her mind and was able to feel the bond with Kayia and followed it to a wall of flames. She backed up just a little and looked fearfully.

Kayia said, "Don't be afraid, Rea this just keeps me from taking over unless you allow me or I am needed."

Rea came back closer and said, "I got a few questions if you're willing to answer them."

Kayia replied, "You may ask Rea, but I might not answer you."  
Rea asked, "One right before we fuse you talked about a curse, what is this curse? The second is our armor able to connect to the white Inferno armor?"

Kayia sighed and said, "Rea to understand the armor you need to know the background. When I had the armor first it was known as Selfishness. I was born a Dynastian, but I didn't believe Arago and his beliefs. I believed that the two worlds should stay separate. The only thing that I did believe about Arago was that the Ronin barriers should have to give up their life in the mortal world for the Dynasty. See even though the armor was made from Arago's body. The Warlords agreed to live in the Dynasty and then they decided to work for Arago. Arago would be fine as long as the armor barriers lived in the Dynasty. During the battle between Arago and the Ancient one I was a spy for both sides not caring on which side wins. When the Ancient one won the battle the Ancient One betrayed me and stabbed me in the back and changed my armor into the Phoenix armor.

What he didn't know was that by changing the armor a curse was set. I don't know exactly what the curse is. I only work with Arago right now is to get back to the Ancient One for what he did to me. Also I don't know if we could be part of the White Inferno but I agree it probably is impossible it would be something you would have to ask the Ancient One about that."

Rea replied, "Thank you Kayia and I am sorry that it came to this but I am also afraid to give you free range since you even stated that you still work for Arago."

Kayia nodded she knew that she would go after the Ronins if she was set free. As Rea left her mind she wished that she knew what this curse was.

She looked at the window that was now opened and saw Ryo stretching who was watching Shu and Shin who was doing some stance that had Shu keeping Shin in the air upside down with one hand. He gave all three of them a smile and a wave as he turned back to go inside. Rea also went back inside to help Nasuti about the armor. Nasuti smiled as she watched Rea come in and set up her laptop and see what she had on the Phoenix armor to see about if she could find what the curse could be. Everyone seems to know what it was but no one was letting her know. Ryo walked in a little bit after and was talking quietly to Nasuti about the Inferno. All of a sudden Rea turned pale and started shaking and gave a quiet cry. Ryo ran to his sister when he heard that and went to go comfort.

As he read what his twin had read and knew that it had just hit home to what she had to do. Jun had filled him in on what was going on and said, "Rea, this isn't going to affect you from adopting Jun is it."

Rea replied, "It won't since it isn't a health issue but I am going to have to watch my temper and that isn't an easy task for me."

Ryo knew what his sister meant they both had a temper which can lead to devastating effect. As he let go of her he knew that it wouldn't be the first time that she would need a hug. She sighed as she left she now knew that if she got pissed she could shoot fire at what pissed her off and that was not good since Seiji had the attitude to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

She decided to go to her room and think about what Kayia had stated about what she told her about the armor barriers living in the Dynasty. As she thought she could see why Kayia would think that but all of their lives were in the mortal world could they leave it all behind? She knew that in reality the armors were from the Dynasty and it was brought into the mortal world by the ancient one but the barriers were born and raised in the mortal world. Would they have to leave after the war it just annoyed Rea that she had all these questions with no answer.

Toma knew that his girlfriend was worried and with her twin not being at one hundred percent had been a double whammy. Toma knew that they were going with their first plan and not telling Ryo about Sarenbo. He was more worried about Rea telling Ryo about it and that Ryo would want to come but even Rea knew he would be too weak to help. She was right when she had stated that they were not ready for another battle but what were they suppose to do.

That night Seiji and Toma were hiding behind trees with Shu and Shin out in the open waiting for Sarenbo. Seiji knew that he should have forced Rea to come and join in as she was good with defensive battling but she had made herself scarce. She barely left her room today. Ryo told them that she found out some stuff about her armor and to give her space as it was a touchy subject. When Sarenbo finally did show himself and he found out none of them had the armor he had an answer that there was two more they were hiding one of them must have the armor he was looking for.

Rea woke up and looked into the sky and saw four of the boys and sighed she knew it would come to this. She grabbed her armor orb and ran down the stairs right when she saw her brother come down with White Blaze. They both nodded as they sat on White Blaze and left through the front door. When they arrived Rea called on her full armor. When the armor came on she was passed out on the road. Ryo looked worried at his sister while he quickly grabbed her and was able to throw her gently in the car before Sarenbo got to her. White Blaze stood in front of the car door about to lunge at anyone who was not supposed to be near the car.

Toma screamed, "Ryo, what the hell just happen to Re?"

Ryo replied, "I don't know she called on her armor and fainted. She was fine when we left the house and she was fine just a minute ago."

Toma was worried about his girlfriend it wasn't like her to just faint like that. Ryo started to fight Sarenbo and ended up calling on the White Inferno. With all of them tried and drained of energy and Rea still not awake they weren't sure how they got home safely. Nasuti put Rea back into bed and with Toma's help they got Rea out of her armor. With that done Toma lay down beside her and promptly fell asleep. Around midnight Jun had woken up from a nightmare and decided to go and wake Toma up to tell him about the dream. As he opened the door to Seiji's and Toma's bedroom he noticed Seiji was the only one asleep in the room. He decided to get Rea instead and walked toward the attic. He never noticed Seiji wake up and watch him leave. He decided to wait until Jun left and was down the hall.

Jun opened the door to the stairs to the attic and sighed he wasn't sure what awaited him to his favorite person being woken up this late at night. As he opened the door Rea woke up to the bright light she rubbed her eyes and saw Jun closing the door. She sat up and whispered, "Jun, what is up?"

Jun walked up and said, "Sorry, Rea, I tried to find Toma but he wasn't in his bed so I decided to come to you."

Rea smiled and looked behind her and rolled Toma over and scooted over as she patted the bed and smiled at him. As Jun got on the bed he smiled as he told Rea about his bad dream. Rea smiled as she put her arms around him and makes them both lie down on the bed. The two fell asleep cuddling into each other.

Seiji had opened the door five minutes after hearing the voices going silent. He looked in and saw all three asleep on the bed. He saw his sister's camera sitting on the shelve that was next to the door and picked it up. He took a picture of the three waking up an irritated Toma. Toma glared at Seiji who had his back turned so he didn't see it. When Seiji was gone Toma lay back down and cuddled into Rea.

Rea woke up in the morning and was wondering why she was very warm. She opened her eyes and noticed that Jun was cuddled into her body while Toma was behind her holding her cuddled into him. She smirked as she thought sure I steal both of my boys body heat. Trying to figure out how she was going to get out so she could get up for the day. She didn't know about Jun, but she did know that Toma could sleep through an earthquake. She untangled Jun from her and she crawled over Toma to get out of bed. Right as she was about to get over Toma she realized her mistake since Toma was pretty much on the edge of the bed and she landed on the floor with a loud Thud. Toma woke up to see his girlfriend with her upper body on the floor and her lower half on him. He smirked and looked at her and said, "Rea, love you know that I love you but shouldn't you get off with your feet instead of your hands."

Rea growled at him and said, "Yes unless you have to crawl over you and forgot that I had to roll you over toward the end of the bed."

Toma was confused until he turned his head to her side and noticed Jun was rubbing his eyes sleepy since he was woken up by Rea's fall. He looked at them and giggled at Rea's predicament as Rea just slipped the rest of her body off the bed and got up.

Toma whispered to Jun, "At least she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt."

Jun nodded since he saw the glare that she gave Toma when her back was turned again Jun whispered, "She's scary when she does that."

Toma nodded since he knew how scary his love could be. After she got her clothes which happen to be jean shorts and a tube top and walked out of the room. Jun and Toma decided to follow Rea's idea of getting up. Toma sighed since he was tired but knew that if he didn't get up then Rea would wake him up.

When Rea got downstairs she was still rubbing her hair with a towel to help dry it quickly. She also had a hair brush in her pocket and noticed Toma who had moved a chair in front of him so that she could sit. Toma grabbed the brush out of her pocket right as she sat down in the chair; he started to brush her hair. When Toma finished brushing her hair she put her brush away and went to get her laptop as she was trying to find out why she passed out. Toma knew that Rea was in her I'm looking for answer's zone and wouldn't be brought out of it any time soon. Rea was typing away at her computer while Shu watched her hands type a mile a minute. After a few minutes she slammed her hand on the table and growled at her computer for not giving her answers that she desperately wanted. Rea was really fed up so it was of great surprise when all of a sudden Rea shot a fire ball out of her hand and it hit the toaster that was a foot away and to the right of the laptop. Shin was mortified that someone would get so annoyed that they would blow up an innocent little toaster. Rea looked at her outstretched hand and said, "Oops, sorry about that."

Shin replied, "Sorry, you blew up an innocent toaster Rea. How could you do that it didn't do anything to you?"

Rea replied, "Look Shin, I agree the toaster did nothing to me but I can't control this at the moment it's a part of the curse and who knows what else the armor now has in store for me. Just don't try pissing me off at the moment I will learn how to control this I must."

Shu was glad that Seiji had taken Jun to a friend's house and both were absent even though Seiji would hear about when he got back. Though Seiji might hear about it soon if he picks up his cell phone if that was the number Rea was calling at the moment. Ryo had just come down stairs to see Shin glaring at Rea as he dumped the toaster in the trash. He wondered what he had missed since everyone was staring at Rea who was innocently listening to the ringtone on the phone waiting for either the answering machine or someone to pick up the phone. Suddenly Rea said, "Hey Seiji, I guess you're still driving and don't want to answer your phone. Well I'll tell you why I called if you do get this before you come home; can you pick up a new toaster the old one kind of went up in a ball of fire."

Ryo listened to that and now really wished that he was up earlier. Looking at his sister he knew that what he was about to tell her was not going to go over her well, but he would not let his sister get hurt again.

He asked, "Re, do you have a minute I need to speak to you?"

Rea looked at her twin and nodded as they went outside to talk.

Ryo said, "Re, I don't know what happen last night when you put your armor on. It scared me to see you just pass out like that so I'm begging you not to fight anymore. Don't put on your armor again."

Rea looked pissed as she hissed, "Ryo, you should know that I am going to fight with you. The same could be asked of you with the new White Inferno armor and you don't see me or the others asking you not to put on that armor or not to fight. They just didn't let you know about Sarenbo so you could rest up and fight him when you were one hundred percent better."

Ryo hated that his sister would even say that to him but then again he knew that she was right but did she have to be so direct about it. As the twins talked about the problem and it came down that Rea would just try to take it easy and not call on her armor unless it was absolutely needed. Rea got up and went to the open field and started to do martial arts for practice. She was still trying to calm down from Ryo and martial arts always helped to calm her down.

Seiji dropped Jun off at his friend's house as he noticed a missed message he called his voice mail and listened wondering how the hell did, a toaster became a ball of fire. He knew that Nasuti and recently Shin took very good care of the toaster. It also made him wonder if his sister had something to do with it. He still remembered from when he was younger and Rea got pissed at Ryo and she threw his favorite pajamas in the fireplace where a fire was going. Let's just say that Ryo and Seiji both learned a valuable lesson that day. He quickly drove to the department store and got a new toaster. As he got home he saw Ryo training and looking irritated he figured that either it was from last night or he and Rea had an argument. Walking into the house he saw Rea typing again on her laptop grumbling every now and then. The others were in the living room talking until Shin noticed the toaster still in his comrades' arms and grabbed it as he quickly went into the kitchen.

Seiji looked confused as he asked, "Would one of you please explain why Ryo is outside training, Rea typing furiously on her computer, and the voicemail about the toaster and a ball of fire?"

Toma replied, "Rea was doing some research and didn't get the info she wanted so she accidently threw a fireball at the toaster which set Shin off. She called you to buy a new one while you were out. Ryo and Rea not so sure, what's going on with them. They were talking outside and then maybe fifteen minutes later Rea was back in here researching again they were arguing that much we know."

Seiji was worried he wondered what actually happened to Rea when she was captured by Arago. Shu sighed as he watched Shin come back out and the two boys decided to sit and talk.

Shin said, "I don't think Rea should be fighting right now she isn't ready. Look what happen last night she fainted after she put on her armor and we still have no idea how to deal with this new armor since it drains us as well as Ryo."

Toma put his elbows on his propped-up knees and put his chin on his knuckles and said, "Re, won't listen and do her own thing. She is stubborn Shin more so then Ryo. I grew up around her and she would rather fight then listen to reason and if someone told her not to do it she would more than willingly do it just to show you she can. I think her armor is just draining her since she isn't at her 100% yet. Once she gets there I think the armor will be fine."

Shu replied, "We have other things to worry about Sarenbo knows about Ryo and Rea and we can bet our bottom dollar that he will go after Ryo again.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream as Rea had fallen from her chair and a wild wind was blowing around her. Toma being the fastest one opened the door that lead to the dining room only to see Rea sucked into a portal before everything went back to being calmed. Poor Toma who forgot to keep his hand on the door it swung back and hit him squarely in the face making a nice shiner and bloody nose. As Seiji was fixing the bloody nose Shu and Shin were wondering what happen to their friend Rea who happen to know more about the armors than Nasuti.


	7. Chapter 7

Rea woke up in what looked like a river or lake though it wasn't deep since it only went to her ankles. She thought you know I could have drowned it only takes a gulp of water and it going down the wrong pipe to drown. As she kept walking wondering where the hell she was but she could feel that Kayia was starting to get giggly and that wasn't a good thing at the moment. She decided to start walking and hoped that she could find some civilization she could already figured that she wasn't in Japan anymore. She wondered how far this view would go and how long she was going to be stuck here. About three miles she finally found the beginning of what looked like a maze and she jumped on to the roof and looked around.

She noticed a castle and though shit I'm in the damn dynasty now I need to find a way out and out of site of Arago and his warlords. As she turned around she knew that she would have to rely on Kayia since she knows what it's like to live in the Dynasty. She thought to Kayia and told her that she would allow her to take over to help her blend in this world. Kayia grinned as she thought great now my plan will work. Kayia knew that with this plan she would be able to show Rea the real dynasty the way that the ronins should be living. As Kayia took over she quickly turned to the right and started to go to where she lived for the last few centuries. It was a village and the people who lived there were staring at the stranger with a look of who the hell are you and what the hell are you wearing.

Kayia said, "I come in peace."

An elderly woman replied, "Oh my Kayia is that you. What weird clothes are you wearing are you trying to get on Arago's bad side or bring him here?"

Kayia sighed as she said, "No Granny Dina, Arago used me in a ritual to give me back my armor the barrier holder was from the mortal realm and this is what the mortal girl wears. We were fine until a quite violent vortex brought us here. She decided that since I know more about this realm I should be in control of her body."

Dina smiled as she said, "Well then come with me and we will get you changed into a more appropriate clothes."

Kayia nodded as she followed Dina to her old home which was a temple that Rea was sure a priestess would love to live in.

As Dina opened the door for her she said, "Kayia remember the rules keep Arago away from this place since this is the true dynasty if he finds out that you are back in the dynasty then you will go back to serving him. We live here in peace because you sever him along with the other dark warlords but you have more to lose than those stupid men do."

Kayia nodded as she walked in to the temple and let Dina close the door as she went to get changed. As she got to the closet she could tell that Rea was frozen in fear in her mind. She sighed as she knew that she should have told Rea everything that day that they talked.

She quickly changed into a silver kimono and then went into a meditation stance. Since she was always in Rea's mind she was able to find the bond with Rea in an instance and saw Rea glaring at her.

Kayia said, "Rea, you don't understand everything the deal happened way before you were born or even before your grandparents. This was the first village the dynasty ever had. I was born and raised here and loved it. When Arago came into power he wanted to rule the dynasty with an iron fist. When he came to the village he tried to take over, but he couldn't so he used negotiation. He would leave us in peace if one of us would become his warrior. We agreed but when he told us what he wanted in his warrior we had told him that we needed a week to figure out who would join. He agreed we knew that I was the only one who would fit the guidelines. I was sixteen at the time and had the armor that was a gift from my grandfather. The elders came to me and told me that it was either I worked with that blasted demon or the village would be wiped out.

I had no choice so I agreed to join. The reason why Dina stated what she did was because when I joined I had Arago agree that as long as I fought for him that he wasn't allowed to touch the village which is why I have more to lose than the dark warlords. The rules are that if I left Arago then I am allowed to stay here, unless he finds me here then I am to go back to being a loyal servant. He will punish me here and then again at the castle as you can figure out why I turned spy from that and that I never tried to leave his service. "

Rea knew that was all of it and nodded as Kayia went back into the real world where she sighed as she knew that with most of the clan knowing that she was here then Arago would know in a few days since Rajura would come over from time to time. She knew that if she was found then Rea would be pissed since they would have no choice but to fight for Arago. As she got up to find something to do she wondered how much longer their freedom was going to last.

As she walked out not even noticing that she didn't grab the armor orb out of the jeans pocket. She told Rea that it was safe in the village and to talk to the people here and get to know them. Rea was glad to meet some of the villagers as they were more than happy to either talk or give directions. She was talking to an old man name Odin who was telling her about another girl that he had seen who also holds an armor and that to help free the dynasty that girl needed to be found but she was out of reach with the rest of the world. Rea could tell that the Odin knew what he was talking about and decided to write it down before she forgot that way if she ever got out of here she would be able to start a search for this mysterious warrior. She already knew that Arago didn't know about this warrior hell he didn't even know about her for crying out loud.

As they days turned she was fitting into the village she still had to rely on Kayia to do the kimono every day. She was starting to feel safe in the village and also, she started to understand why Kayia believed that the barriers should live in the dynasty this village was starting to feel like home to her. The only problem was that her family wasn't here and that she wasn't whole without them or without Toma.

At the castle Rajura was feeling restless and didn't know why. He decided to go for a walk and thought to visit the one village that they actually couldn't touch. He loved going there since it was full of nice people and probably the most nonviolent place in the dynasty. He was adopted into the clan when he had been injured and the young priestess had healed him. She was young and had an armor that she told him that her grandfather gave her. When he was fully healed she took him to the elders who had decided to adopt him into their clan and as long as he didn't attack them he was always welcomed.

As he walked in he noticed that the people seem to be a little livelier not that it took much since they were always a lively bunch. He saw Dina; he started to walk towards her when he heard someone talking about how it was nice that Kayia came back them. As he made it to Dina he smiled and hugged her.

She said, "Rajura, what a pleasant surprise. You haven't visit in a long time."

Rajura replied, "I know that I haven't visited here in awhile but, Arago kept us busy fighting the Ronin's. Right now we are regaining our strength so we will be better prepared when we fight the Ronin's. I came because I was out for a walk feeling restless and decided to come for a visit. This village has changed a lot since I came here last. Though I am interested in a little detail that I overheard about Kayia finally came back to live in the village."

He noticed that she had paled at the information and knew that what he had overheard was true Kayia was back in the village.

Dina put her head down and sighed she knew what this meant and she really didn't want to see Kayia tortured but she already knew that Rajura would tell his master and he would personally come to take her back.

She said, "Rajura, we will give you to her to bring back to Arago just please don't tell that master of yours that she was here."

Rajura sighed but said, "I can't do that Dina. Arago would want to know where I found her and since I caught her and not one of his tin soldiers was killed then he would be suspicious on how I caught her."

Dina knew that he was right and waved a middle age woman that Rajura knew was named Luna.

Dina whispered, "Bring Kayia to me, tell her that we are sorry but Rajura is here."

Luna nodded as she walked off knowing that the temple isn't too far away.

Kayia felt a familiar power level in the village and thought shit I was hoping to have more than four days. They had decided that while they were inside the temple than Kayia would be the one to be in control while Rea could relax for a while and process what she was learning. She turned to her mind and saw Rea who was sitting in a meditated pose and looked completely relaxed until she noticed Kayia.

Rea said, "Don't worry Kayia I also felt the power level of Rajura being here. I had a gift to sense the power level once I been around it once. I know that you have to go back with him, but I will not fight for Arago."

Kayia replied, "You won't have a choice you need to have control of your body not me or Arago will figure out that our fusing was partly successful. He wanted me to have control of your body but what happen was that we both equally strong will so we both can have control of your body. I just let you have control to piss him off."

Rea nodded as she went back into reality and kept a neutral face. She waited until she heard a sharp knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

When Luna saw Kayia she smiled and said, "Rajura is here and wishes to see you."

Rea replied, "I will follow you."

Luna knew that the mortal must have been in control since her voice was softer than Kayia and she was sounding kind of confused about what is happing. Rea understood why Kayia wanted her to be in control but why with Rajura she would know how to handle it better than she could. When they got to where Dina was standing Rea saw Rajura look at her. He had a gleam in his eye that promised pain in what Rea was sure that it would be in her life soon. Rajura was glad to see that they had Kayia redressed in proper clothes than those ridiculous outfits that he had seen Rea wear. He knew that Arago would also be pleased to see her in the kimono. As Luna and Rea stopped in front of Rajura, Luna turned in gave Rea a hug before Dina did the same. Rea knew how much this hurt the woman and said, "I'll be fine and I promise to keep you safe I understood why you gave me up."

With that being said Rajura started to walk away with her silently following. He knew that Arago would hurt her and she was going to be in pain and wondered if he should warn her but decided against it. When they made it back to the castle Rea was pale and was about to turn around and run but Rajura had grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. He knew that she would try to run since he knew that the ronin girl was in control.

He said, "Rea, I know that Kayia can talk to you, how else would, you know where the true dynasty is. This means that she told you about the deal with Arago meaning that you are to work with Arago."

Rea glared and snapped, "I know about the deal but I will not help Arago kill my brother's and lover."

Rajura stopped and said, "We don't want to kill the ronin brats, Arago just wants the armor and us dark warlords want the ronins to live in the dynasty like we do but you and the ronins keep fighting us."

Rea stopped and looked at Rajura and said, "Explain what you mean?"

Rajura sighed as he looked at the feisty girl and said, "When the ancient one made the ronin armors from Arago's body he didn't realize that the armors still felt the pull from the Dynasty. The warlords got the armor years ago that if we leave the Dynasty for days on end and didn't come back to the Dynasty then we will begin to weaken. You and the other Ronin's were fine before in the mortal realm. You were never in the Dynasty so you never felt the pull of the armor, but once you six had stepped foot on the Dynasty…"

Rea interrupted, "Are armors felt the pull and now the armor could weaken us if we don't live in the Dynasty. Thou then wouldn't it counter out if we gave up the armor."

Rajura laughed and replied, "No it wouldn't you, silly girl. You just can't give up the armor now because your armor gave itself to you when you accepted the armor you accepted it as your fate. It is your fate to live in the Dynasty not in the mortal realm. We tried to tell you that but you won't listen to us. Anubis knows about this and if he did live then he is good at hiding in the Dynasty or if he is in the mortal realm then he is either really weak or the ancient one is helping him stay strong somehow. Now enough we need to meet with Arago."

Rea sighed she was able to stall for a little time she didn't want to meet with Arago she never forgave the demon for fusing her with Kayia.

When they got to the throne room Rajura had to grip the girl harder as Rea tried to escape and when she was jerked forward Rea knew that she was going to have a mark on her arm for this. As the door opened she saw the monster sitting on his throne acting like he belonged there. She knew that she was glaring at him. She was so lost in mind that she didn't even realized that they had stopped in front of him and Rajura had his hand on her back forcing her into the proper bowing position.

Arago was shocked when he heard knocking on his throne room he called them in and noticed that Rajura was walking in with a girl being jerked in. When he got a closer look he noticed that it was the human girl that held his warladies armor and was fused with his favorite warlady. He wondered what she was doing here since he knew that neither she, nor the ronins were going to come here voluntary. He glared at her when she didn't bow to him but smirked when Rajura quickly put her in the position. He looked at Rajura who was back into a bowing position.

Arago said, "Rajura explain about our guest?"

Rajura replied, "I was feeling restless and decided to go and visit the true Dynasty as you know I was adopted and can go whenever I want as long as no one attacks it. Well when I got there they were talking about a visitor and I felt compelled to meet the person. That was when they brought Phoenix to me. Right as I saw her I knew that she must have been able to hear Kayia to be able to find the true dynasty."

Arago looked at the girl and decided to hear how she got here. He knew that she was lost in thought and decided to wake her up. He raised his hand and let his eyes glow red as lighting hit the girl who was unexpected the attack and screamed in pain.

Rea woke into reality when the pain struck her. She screamed in pain and when Arago realized that she was fully aware and awake he stopped.

He said, "Phoenix, let's get down to business. How did you get here?"

Rea said, "I don't know how I got here and I won't help you destroy my friends, family, or the mortal realm."

Arago glared at the girl who was defying him. Rajura stood there keeping still but at the same time he really wanted to shake his head at her. He had known that the girl would not take this sitting down but he really wished that she would just shut up and think about others then just her friends and family.

Arago said, "Phoenix I really don't care what you want but I can be reasonable. As you most likely know I made a deal with Kayia which now is passed onto you. I will give you a week if you join me then I will leave the true dynasty alone. If you don't then I will attack the true dynasty. The choice is yours Phoenix. I will not allow you out of this castle until I know your answer. Rajura will be your guard for the week since he found you he can also keep an eye on you."

Rajura wasn't surprise since he was the one who caught her and also he knew all of the dynasty back streets along with knowing Kayia very well. As the two left Rea was glared at by Rajura as she followed him to her room for the time. Rajura decided that she should be in the room next to his since Rea already shown that she could easily be sneaky to escape. He also didn't want to use Kayia's old bedroom because he knew that Kayia one bobby trapped her room and second Kayia had more escape routes in that room that they didn't know where they led.

Rea walked in to the room to notice that it was bare it only held a bed, dresser, desk with chair, bathroom, and closet. She sighed as she sat on the bed and wondered if this is what Kayia meant then she didn't want to live in the Dynasty. She sighed since she couldn't call on her armor since she forgot to pick up her orb which was still in her pants pocket back at the true dynasty which also made her smirk since Arago couldn't use her to gain the armor if she didn't have it. Rajura left the girl in her room as he went to go and find one of the other dark warlords to talk to. Rea went to meditate and found Kayia who was still fuming about what Rea said.

Kayia noticed Rea and angrily said, "I am so royally pissed with you don't you know what you just did. I had that deal for so long and now it could all go down the drain."

Rea looked at her and said, "If you are done complaining I do have some news that could bide us sometime but it might just bring us some pain. I currently don't have the phoenix armor orb it was in my pants pocket that was left in the true dynasty."

Kayia really wished that she didn't have that wall of fire between them since she really wanted to smack her host upside the head since that just meant that one they would be in a lot of pain when Arago found out and two he would send Rajura to go find the armor orb since Arago isn't actually allowed in the true dynasty. She also didn't want to blame herself since she also had control of the body and she forgot about it for the whole four days that she was there.


End file.
